I Love You
by Bullet2tm
Summary: OrihimexIchigo. You came for me...she thought, reminiscing about her lover. "You..." began the man. "How could he be..." The man looked to her, but someone loomed above him; a shadow covering his body. It was him. And he was pissed off.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Hey all, this is the second attempt at my first story for Bleach. Some aspects will still be the same as the other story's first chapter, but mostly will be revised. I just didn't like the other story anymore and from the reviews, I could see that the characters were all wrong in the way I had depticted them. So I hope this is an improvement. As always, please R&R please!!_

_Bullet2tm_

**I Love You**

**Prologue**

* * *

A beautiful woman with orange hair began to cry. She was suspended by what appeared to be some sort of spirit rope around her wrists, hoisting her slightly into the air. Her belly swollen and round from being pregnant. She wore a ripped sun dress, where bruises and scratches were evident on her legs and arms. Her Shun Shun Rikka lay on a table beside where she was being held captive, the two beautiful pins shone in the light of the werehouse. Her slender body trembled, but her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her menacingly, even as the tears fell, she showed no fear.

The man leaned in close and began to touch her arm. His hand slowly travelled over toward her breasts, which were full indeed. He began to feel warmth, coming straight from his groin. He was going to enjoy this.

She spat at the man and he shuddered angrily, slapping her strongly against the cheek. She winced, but again began to glare at the man.

"Do you really think he'll find us? Find _you_?" he exclaimed. "He is dead..." he began and looked to the girl.

The girl looked at him with sadness, and glassy eyes from tears not yet shed. She was angry that she had been captured, she was more angry at herself. She should have listened to _him_. _He_ told her not to leave the house, but she couldn't just stay there, waiting...hoping _he_ would be alright.

The man began again to carress the orange haired beauty, again travelling to her large breasts, and then down to the place where only _he_ was allowed to touch, when suddenly he stopped and turned as he sensed something. Then an explosion was heard, which began to cause rumbling throughout the whole warehouse.

The fighting was getting louder outside the room she was held in. She could smell fire. Blood. She could feel his rieatsu.

_You came for me..._she thought, reminiscing about her lover. Her strong monstrous lover. She could feel herself become weaker. She was about to pass out she could feel it. Her arms were becoming numb; the blood rushing downwards.

She took one last look at the man, for he would be dead when she awoke next.

"You..." began the man. "How could he be..." The man looked to her, but someone loomed above him; a shadow covering his body. It was _him_. And he was _pissed off_.

* * *

**Five Years previously...**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in the class room desk and sighed. He placed his elbow on the flat surface, the outside of his hand underneath his chin in boredom, whilst he watched the world go by outside. Well, it was certainly better than boring maths. He glanced over at Rukia who simply glared back at him to say 'will you pay attention'. He simply rolled his eyes. He decided he'd have better luck with Chad. But he _also_ seemed to be more interested in what the teacher was saying.

Talk about _boring_. Suddenly a note was passed to him. He opened it to find Uryuu's handwriting.

_Kurosaki. This is our final test revision for Senior Year. Although I know you're probably going to fail anyway, don't disturb the others. _

As soon as he read that he began to fume quietly. _The **nerve** of that damn Quincy jackass! _thought Ichigo. He looked to Orihime finally. She smiled back cheerfully. Ichigo smiled. _At least **someone** is being nice to me. Damn Ishida, he always has to have his 'two bobs worth'. _

**&&&&&&&&**

Finally the bell rang for lunch. They all sat outside the tree they always had lunch at. Ichigo sat next to Inoue and Rukia, who sat next to Tatsuki and Chad who sat next to the other idiots. Keigo and Mizuiro. They were eating peacefully when those with spiritual powers sensed an evil presence. A hollow. Rukia's phone suddenly went off and the cry of a hollow was heard. Orihime, Chad and Ishida tensed and looked around, whilst Rukia whisked Ichigo away, whilst he was yelling at her for disturbing his peaceful lunch.

**&&&&&&&&**

Ichigo sighed, sheathing his zanpaku-to, Zangetsu on his back. He was adorned in his usual Soul Reaper clothing. Rukia was also in her spirit form. They walked down the street to meet Orihime, Ishida and Chad who were looking after their bodies.

"Thanks guys," said Ichigo.

"So Kurosaki? How long did it take _this_ time? Twenty minutes? Twenty-five?" asked Uryuu.

Ichigo rolled his eyes once he was back in his body and pulled Ishida into a hold, via his shirt. "What was that, Quincy?"

Uryuu pulled his glasses up with an index finger. "Well it has been taking a while, lately...something on your mind?"

Chad watched the display, but as always stayed silent and said little words. There wasn't much point really, as the arguement would probably last until they reached their homes.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, a bit happier now that the 'Quincy' had gone to his house on the way. Now there was only Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo left.

"Um, I have to head off to Urahara's Shop for a while," said Rukia.

Ichigo, who had his bag slug over one shoulder, grunted. "Yeah what ever."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "See ya later, Inoue."

Orihime smiled and waved and then continued walking next to Ichigo silently. Her heart beated fast. So fast, she was afraid Ichigo would hear it. She looked sidewards at him. She loved him. A lot. But he would never know, because she could never tell him. She wasn't brave enough. Not yet.

"So Inoue, are you prepared for the test tomorrow?" he asked, making conversation, as they walked slowly toward their houses.

Orihime stuttered and then muttered about the little blue men taking her notes away where she couldn't find them. She began babbling and all Ichigo could do was look at her amused. Then something caught his eye. Her eyes slighly crinkle at the sides when Orihime laughed. Did it always do that?

He suddenly stopped, but Orihime walked into him, still babbling, but it went silent when her face connected with his chest.

"Ooff!" went Orihime's muffled voice. She inhaled. Ichigo always smelled nice. What was it about him that always made her giddy?

"A-are you alright Inoue?" he asked, his face concerned. His cheeks felt hot, but he paid no mind to it.

Orihime looked up at him. They were so close, when suddenly Ichigo quickly backed away. They were at his house anyways, so, that is why he had stopped.

...

...

...

Rukia opened the sliding door to Urahara's shop and looked around. Nothing. And it was dark in there. She sighed, pulling out her phone to call him.

"AH! Rukia-san!" exclaimed Jinta from behind her.

Rukia froze, scared for a moment, but then realised it was just the red haired boy who always picked on Ururu. She relaxed and slammed her fist into the boys head without emotion.

"Where is Urahara?" she asked.

"Ah! That is the ultimate question...isn't it?" exclaimed a distant, yet near voice. _Yep, that's Urahara,_ thought Rukia, rolling her eyes. "I am everywhere! No woman or man or even Death God can see me, nor find me if I do not wish to be..."

Rukia walked over behind a shelf and stared at the man with the weird hat, who was talking through a weird contraption. His head sunk low in defeat. Rukia rolled her eyes and stared at him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he began, standing up with his famous fan hiding most of his face. He then closed the fan and pocketed it; turning toward her. "There is something we need to speak about."

"Well is it important? My dinner is at 7 o clock, and it is nearly that time now," she said.

Urahara chuckled a moment. "Yes, how is it going at Isshin's establishment? Is he well?" he asked.

Rukia frowned. "Um, good I guess."

"Now, about what I asked you here for. There have been sightings of this man."

Urahara pulled out a picture and Rukia gasped. "In the Real World?"

Urahara nodded.

* * *

Ichigo lay in his bed. Night had fallen and Rukia still hadn't got back yet, not that he minded. He lay in his bed thinking when something caught his attention outside his window. Like someone had just...flown past?

He got up quickly to check it out. But no one was there.

*

A hooded figure leant against the Kurasaki house, just below Ichigo's room. Except he was off the ground, underneath the window. He looked to be a large sort of fellow; well built. He had just flown from the roof, to the spot he was now. He sensed Ichigo's reiatsu and smirked.

"It begins."

*

The next day was a dreaded day for most of Ichigo's class. Rukia turned up and was inside the closet when he awoke.

"Where were you all night?" he asked off handedly. Rukia shrugged. "I had something I had to sort out."

Ichigo nodded and walked down to breakfast when suddenly a foot was lodged in his face.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" yelled his father happily, but realised Ichigo was quite fast this morning, as his leg was thrown backwards, causing his whole body to follow.

"Oh! I'm so happy, Ichigo, my son!" said Isshin, his eyes shedding tears of joy. "You have grown up, and there is nothing more I can teach you."

He then began to cry under the large picture of his lost wife.

Ichigo's eyes began to twitch in annoyance. "Well, thank god for that!" said Ichigo as he sat down to eat breakfast. It was eggs and bacon this morning. A special treat. He looked to Karin who shrugged her shoulders, in a way that said 'I have no idea why Yuzu cooked a special breakfast this morning'.

Yuzu suddenly turned around putting more bacon in the middle bowl for everyone to help themselves from.

"Good morning Ichigo!" exclaimed his sister. "I wanted you to be ready for your Senior's exam today. So I made you eggs and bacon! There's nothing like a filled stomach when you are concentrating when your future is on the line!"

Rukia suddenly entered, but declined the breakfast. What had she been doing upstairs this whole time?

Ichigo thanked Yuzu for the food as he headed out the door to be met by Tatsuki and Orihime who had decided to wait for him and Rukia.

"Hey, Inoue," said Rukia, as she always did every morning. Ichigo nodded, smiling at the beautiful girl. But something else was on his mind at the moment. The shadow that flew past his window last night. It wasn't a Hollow, that was for sure. It was something...sinister. He could feel some type of rieatsu, but, it vanished as if it had never been there.

They walked along, talking to each other here and there, until they reached school. This was the last exam, then all that was left was the school dance and then some stupid ceremony...well that is how Ichigo's thoughts were about the whole thing.

* * *

It was the end of the day, their exams finished. The results would be posted out with their final reports for the year. The next few days would be full of lazing around doing nothing.

Orihime and Uryuu stayed behind for their last social meeting for Textiles. The others were long gone. The two walked out of the class room, and bid some others fair well. They were just outside the entrance of the school when his father appeared, explaining they had some 'outing' to go to straight away, which left Orihime on her own.

"See you at the dance, Ishida-kun!" she waved. Uryuu nodded and waved.

Orihime hummed an odd tune as she walked around the streets of Karakura Town to her apartment.

"ROAAR!" was the next sound she heard. She stopped humming right away and followed the sound of the all so familiar roar of a Hollow. She could see it quite clearly now, around the next corner. It was about to pick up some teenager, who had a chain in her chest. The hollow looked like some sort of giant wasp, but with large arms and teeth. It's mask was clearly visible. Orihime dropped her bag and ran in front of the spirit who had her hands in front of her face, squealing.

"It's okay," Orihime said smiling kindly. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Suddenly her hair pins glowed a bright yellow color, before coming to life. Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon suddenly formed a triangle in front of Orihime as the Hollows stinger came down to sting her.

"**Hmm...a yummy one. I will enjoy taking your spirit...and eating it!**" rasped the hollows deep voice.

"Tsubaki!" she exclaimed. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Suddenly the ill tempered hair pin, that like to hurt and attack things came out.

Orihime's will to protect the soul behind her enabled him to have a bit of a boost, compared to most times when she used him. He sped out from from the hair pin arrangement and was only seen as a bright red blur. It lashed out and struck the hollow, but missed the mask; instead Tsubaki had caused a large gash across the beasts neck. Blood flowed out and the hollow howled loudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Orihime.

The soul behind her nodded carefully. "P-please don't let it eat me!"

Orihime smiled bravely, turning to face the spirit girl. "Of course I won't..." not realising that the hollow had dashed toward her; held the spirit and closed her eyes tightly. This time it looked like it would pierce the barrier, when suddenly a figure wearing a black Death God uniform stood in front and held his infamous zanpaku-to in front and slashing downwards through the Hollow's mask.

Orihime opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, smiling. "Are you okay Inoue?" he asked softly. His heart was racing and he didn't know why.

She couldn't believe he was here...but then again, he did promise he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. That he would protect her.

The whimpering of the spirit brought them both away from each other's gaze, and straight away Ichigo knew what to do. Orihime moved away and let Ichigo release the girl's spirit into Soul Society.

"Where is Rukia-san?" asked Orihime, as soon as the deed was done.

Ichigo shook his head. "No idea. She's been acting really weird lately. Always talking to Urahara about something."

Orihime smiled. "Thank you...Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded. "You better get home before you get attacked again...where is the Quincy? Wasn't he supposed to be walking you home?!" exclaimed Ichigo, remembering that Uryuu had said he was going to.

Ever since Orihime had been kidnapped on her way to the Real World, it was an unsaid rule that each of her friends look out for her and make sure she always had company on her way home or even to some where. It was the only way Ichigo could know that his promise would be kept. But right now, he was so flippin' mad! _Damn that damn Quincy!_ he thought.

"Ichigo," said Orihime suddenly. He frowned and looked to Orihime in confusion. _She never calls me that,_ he thought. "Ori-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked quickly, getting it out fast so she didn't have to look like a moron too long.

Ichigo coughed and stuttered for a moment, shocked by her question. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure," he said smiling.

Orihime nodded and they walked home in silence.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know what you're thinking. "I hope this isn't some dance high school fic" - I can just think of what you might think, but its not. Something will happen at the dance. So don't worry. This is strictly OrihimexIchigo now. I will accept constructive criticism, not flames. Please read and review. And those of you who reviewed the other story "Monster", tell me if you think this is an improvement. Please R&R._

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Believe in Me

**A/N: **_Yes, I'm finally updating this one! Please read and review. I have decided this is be not a full story so that I can finish this off as its been going on for too long!_

**I Love You**

****

Chapter 2: Believe in Me

* * *

_The orange and black blur disappeared, appeared and disappeared across the room and every time he appeared, someone would die or be seriously injured. Suddenly the man stopped in front of the girl, his face softed at her form but then looked beyond angry at the state she was in. A man stood behind her; sword in one hand and her neck clasped in the other as he glanced around the room frantically at all the men he had just lost. _

_"If you move, I'll snap her neck," said the man, narrowing his eyes with no remorse._

_Chocolate brown orbs narrowed at the woman's form with a mixture of fear, worry and anger and then snapped toward the man holding her forcefully. _

_"You don't scare me, you piece of shinigami trash," said the threatening man. _

_The orange haired man didn't say anything, however, the grip on his zanpaku-to began to get tighter and tighter and if the guy in front of him didn't stop touching _her_ like that, he was going to rip him to shreds. _

_"Well? Get out of here, before I kill her!" the man exclaimed with fear evident in his voice. _

_But he wasn't looking at the man that held his woman's neck in a lock, he was looking at her bulging belly. He wouldn't let anything happen to _them_. _

_The young orange haired man lifted his arm up with his palm rising inches away from his face and a mask began to materialize. In seconds, it had formed over his face fully and black eyes with yellow crosses stared back at the criminal in front of him. _

_"You shouldn't have harmed her," said the masked Vizared, in his Hollow tone. His black and yellow eyes pierced into his opponent's with a deathly glare and his black reiatsu rised dangerously to a level where the criminal could hardly move. _

_"Look-" he began, but, the one that came for the girl had disappeared. _

_"But more importantly, you shouldn't have threatened her life, because no one touches her and lives. Nobody," said the Hollow voice from behind him. _

_As he turned his head, his eyes widened in realisation as his life flashed before his eyes._

* * *

Months had passed, nearing the end of their school year. First it was the dance to relax everyone for the end of year exams and then the graduation ceremony. So in the last month, a lot occurred and everyone was very busy, including the teachers at the school.

But for the select group of teens who had the very important role of protecting Karakura Town, it was even busier because they had to shuffle their nights to protect the town, as well as studying and finding things to wear for the Dance which was on Saturday night.

"Thank you Inoue for volunteering to take over tonight," said the orange haired Substitute Shinigami, he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

He was still unable to say much to her after her asking him out to the dance. It was so unlike her! He'd been wondering about it for a while now, ever since she asked him, and they hadn't mentioned it since that moment; he wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten. He was hoping to take Rukia so then there wouldn't be awkwardness with a girl, but, it appeared that the black haired shinigami was going with Renji.

"No problem Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, saluting him seriously. "Besides, I think Sado-kun is coming to help."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "He definitely _will _be here, because you can't do it on your own," he said with concern.

In fact, he looked around and realised the tall dark mexican man wasn't here yet. _Fuck, he isn't here,_ he thought. _Damn it, I can't leave her here, but I have studying I've gotta do..._

Ichigo sighed. _But Inoue takes precedence,_ he thought.

"I guess I'll have to stay until he gets here," he said, scratching his head.

Orihime looked at him and shook her head. "No, you have study to do Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I know that! But I can't leave you to your own devices, I only just manage to always come save you, any second sooner and you could be dead," explained Ichigo, becoming more and more annoyed as time went on.

Orihime shook her head in defiance. "I've been training with Kuchiki-san over the past months, Kurosaki-kun, I'm getting better!"

The two continued to argue, not noticing that Chad had actually arrived about five minutes ago. Usually Ichigo would have noticed way before he had arrived due to his riatsu, but at the moment the orange haired Substitute Shinigami was too annoyed to care.

"What about a few weeks ago when that Hollow attacked, and instead of calling Rukia or four eyes you _decided_ to take care of it yourself? It was lucky Renji was visiting and noticed your riatsu," exclaimed Ichigo. He couldn't believe this woman, honestly!

"Oh, I don't remember that...oh yes! I was on my way to get donuts!" said Orihime with an index finger to her temple in deep thought.

"And what about two weeks ago when I told you that I would walk you home and you forgot and went to get snacks from the snack bar down the road? A hollow attacked and you didn't have anyone to protect you! It was lucky four eyes was walking by with his dad..."

"That doesn't count!" said Orihime with a frown.

Ichigo stopped, his brow furrowing in a confused manner. "And why not?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Ichigo took a step closer to Orihime and towered over her; trying to intimidate her.

"Because I was getting snacks and..."

"Yes it does count," said Ichigo madly.

At Orihime's defeated look, Ichigo took a deep breath with a triumphant look on his face. He looked back at her to find that she had a sorrowful look upon her face which made him feel like an absolute jerk.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I guess, I just don't think!" she said, pouting up at him.

The orange haired man sighed. "Fine. Just don't be so..."

"Air-headed?" suggested a deep voice from behind them.

Chad walked a bit closer so they could see him a bit clearer. The mexican noticed Ichigo's odd look of surprise, which troubled Chad. Had he not noticed his presence? In fact, Ichigo had been so caught up with his arguement with Orihime, he didn't notice him and it seemed to Chad that Ichigo didn't notice much of anything when he was focused on her. A realisation dawned on him.

"A-ah, yeah. That's exactly what I meant Chad," said Ichigo. "Anyways, I've gotta get home. Rukia and I will take over after dinner for a while."

Chad nodded and smiled at Orihime, when she waved vigorously at him.

"Oh, and thanks for doing this. Its just with school and..." began Ichigo.

"Its fine, go," said Chad. He was a man of few words and he understood Ichigo's meaning instantly.

What he wanted to say was thank you for looking after Orihime _and_ Karakura Town in his absense. Although the woman beside him had volunteered to help him out, he had wanted to tell her _no way_. However, Rukia had scolded him profusely and told him he was a jerk for thinking it and to allow her to help protect the town. Ichigo had told her his reasoning and although Rukia seemed to understand why, she still told him that if that is what the young orange haired woman wanted to do, then she should be allowed to do it. So to compromise, he asked that she always have someone with her.

Plus, it was always good to have a healer beside you in times of need.

"See you Kurosaki-kun, good luck with your studying!" exclaimed Orihime with a bright smile.

"I will. Be careful," he said sternly, but finished with a small smile.

He disappeared in a flash.

The orange haired woman yawned and stretched. She found a spot on the roof and laid on her back with her arms behind her head. Chad simply sat cross legged next to her and wondered how she could be so relaxed in the position she was in on a cement roof. She was also very tired, why did she volunteer for protecting the town from Hollows?

"Sado-kun, who are you taking to the dance for the end of school?" asked Orihime off-handedly, as she looked at the stars above her.

It was dark now and the last of the sun had set moments ago. She was actually surprised that Ichigo had allowed her to take part in the duty to protect their home town. In fact, she was actually surprised that he allowed people to help him at all, when had he become so serious about his exams? She was grateful, however, that he had accepted. The orange haired woman had believed that he had finally began to have faith in her abilities, but that was proven wrong after their little _discussion_ earlier. And even though she wasn't arguing on 'her part', she still instigated it and it made her feel bad. Why had she questioned him, but more importantly...when had she become so...defiant with him? Was it because she was changing? Or was it something else?

In any case, she would have to apologise. But then again, when she apologised it seemed to make him angrier. Orihime sighed at her thoughts. _I will ask Kuchiki-san, she always knows what to do!_ she thought.

"I-I haven't decided," said Chad, clearly lying.

The mexican student looked out at their town, making sure he hadn't missed something. The last thing he wanted on his conscience was a Hollow going loose on his watch.

"I think you're lying, Sado-kun," smiled Orihime, pointing an accusing finger at the tall man from an upside down pose.

Well, Chad was upside down to her.

"I-well, I was thinking of going...alone," said Chad sincerely.

Orihime Inoue pouted. "Oh Sado-kun," she said, sitting up with a sad face - the face that always made everyone feel bad, even if they hadn't done anything.

Chad began to sweat drop. _She isn't going to cry...is she? _he thought, beginning to silently panic. However, her face lifted. "I know, I will find someone for you to go with!"

"Honestly, its-" began Chad, but as her face began to drop again he decided against what he was originally going to say. "-that's a great idea." The mexican student said it a sigh.

The orange haired woman clapped loudly with excitement, and just as she did so, that familiar wail of a Hollow errupted about a block away, and her laughter ceased immediately. She turned quickly to find the Hollow staring at them from across the street.

Her grey orbs widened in realisation and Chad materialised his 'special' arm.

"Stay behind me Orihime," said Chad, protectively.

Inoue nodded and did as he asked. And if something happened to Chad, she knew what to do.

* * *

"What the hell Rukia?" exclaimed Ichigo, rubbing his head.

"You baka!" exclaimed Rukia, a large book in her hand. "You were late, I thought the point of getting our friends to help with your shifts was so that you could study!"

It was after dinner now and he had quietly gone up to do his studying when the short black haired shinigami had began to repremand him.

"I did! But Chad hadn't arrived yet, and I couldn't let Inoue stay alone!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowed into a scowl.

He was still sitting at his desk, but he was _so_ tempted to get up and hit _her_ on the head. However, Rukia sighed in defeat.

"Yes, well, I guess that is important," she sighed, looking away toward the window.

_Is she actually saying...I was right?_ he thought with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, that's right, now get out of my face so I can work!" he yelled, his expression changing in an instant, back to his scowl.

Suddenly they both heard the noise of the Hollow. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and saw that it wasn't far away at all, infact, it was only one street over.

"Don't worry, Chad will take care of it," said Ichigo, turning back to his mathematics studying.

However, Rukia's dark orbs kept looking in the direction of the Hollow.

"Can you tell me, Ichigo, where abouts is Inoue sitting?" asked Rukia, causing Ichigo to snap his head toward her with a confused expression.

He got up from his desk, looking out at the window and pointed his index finger toward the street over. "Over there, why?"

Rukia looked away and walked toward the door quickly. "No reason, get back to work!" said the short black haired woman, whom walked out the door; slamming it behind her as she left.

Ichigo frowned and looked outside the window again curiously. A blue flash errupted from near where he had pointed earlier, causing the orange haired man to smile.

_Chad,_ was his only thought. _Protect her._

* * *

"El Directo!" exclaimed Sado Yasutora as a blue ball of energy emerged from his arm and hit the Hollow's forearm, which came up to shield its mask. The blast caused its arm to explode, and the beast's howl was sickening from the pain Chad had caused it

It had moved significantly closer now and was only a mere two houses away. Chad had now jumped down into the street to meet it. It was an odd looking one, not that any of them looked normal, which was in the shape some sort of bear with tendrils hanging at the back of its head and its mask covering its face in the shape of a beak.

"_I smell, souls. I smell, food," _it began_. _The Hollow began to scan the area and its eyes focused on the roof behind Chad.

The mexican student looked up to see Orihime with her hands clutched together nervously. _Why is it looking at her? I'm right here,_ he thought.

"_You smell good," _it spoke, looking at Orihime Inoue.

Suddenly, with renewed speed, it jumped up onto the roof two houses down from where Orihime stood and dashed toward her quickly, its arms out ready to grab her.

"Santen Kesshun," she spoke, causing her three defensive pins to react and make a barrier in front of her body.

The Hollow's hand reflected off the barrier, allowing Chad to get a hit in between the Hollow's hesitation and surprise.

"El Directo," he yelled, as a blue energy ball hit the Hollow's mask, causing it to crack, along with its body which disapparated up to Soul Society where it belonged.

He sighed in relief, but, although the Hollow had disappeared and the town was safe, he believe that Orihime was not. The mexican climbed up to where Orihime was standing, walked toward her and stopped about a metre away just observing her a moment.

"S-sado-kun?" she asked, as her pins disappeared back to where the rest of them sat eitherside of her head.

"Inoue-san, why didn't you attack it?" he asked, almost as if he was thinking out aloud.

Orihime's grey orbs glowed in the moonlight as she looked out toward their lovely town as if she were looking for answers. Her hands fiddled with the hem of her school blouse nervously.

She turned toward her friend with a regretful frown. "I don't know, Sado-kun. I'll be better next time, I promise!" she exclaimed with her finger pointing to the sky.

Chad shook his head and turned toward the towns roof tops, looking for any other movement, to find there was none.

"You will have to up your game to prove to Ichigo that you're stronger," said Chad quietly but he decided not to push the issue further.

This comment caused Orihime's breath to hitch as she realised Chad had noticed her efforts to show their orange headed friend that she was capable. It had been almost like a quest to her, to prove to Ichigo that she was strong...that she was more like Rukia and ever since her capture to Las Noches, it had been like a constant reminder that she would never again be her friend's worry; that she would be strong. And in her mind she knew she wasn't and wouldn't be a burden to them or Ichigo any longer, but in her heart she knew that no matter how many times she tried or how many times she cried herself to sleep because of how she was captured, she would always be the weak person in their group of heroes.

* * *

Rukia walked briskly along the road, her mobile phone in hand as she checked the dots on the built in Hollow sensor.

_Where are they coming from?_ she asked herself. _Why are they coming here? _

The black haired woman watched as Chad got rid of the Hollow that came very close to killing Orihime and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_"Yes, I'm aware," said Urahara. "But it was the Gotei 13's job to make sure he was dealt with."_

_"Yes, but he was deemed harmless, he was born in the human world and yet, he had abilities. No one can be sure what they are because there was never an incident. Well, he did die. But that's about it," said Rukia, shaking her head, trying to undestand what was going on._

_"I"ll tell you. Yes, he died. So he rose up to Rukongai, but then there were sightings of him still being alive?" reasoned Urahara. "More research and surveillance should be made on this man because here he is." The weird ex-Captain showed Rukia several pictures. _

_"He is working with a few other people, but he has been seen at all these places. Do you notice who is in all of these pictures that we all know?" asked Urahara, looking out of his window and out at the moonlight._

_Rukia's violet orbs widened in realisation. _Ichigo, _she thought. _How did he not notice?

_"He has some how harnessed travelling between worlds. It fooled us for a while, but, with more surveillance I was able to work out some of his habits and abilities due to the Hollows he attracts," said Urahara, as he put his fan away._

_"And what are they?" asked Rukia. _

_"Heightened senses, the ability to see Hollows and any other spiritual beings, i.e. Shinigami and immortality," explained Urahara, his stare was serious for a change, and full of concern. _

_Rukia gasped with widened eyes. "How can a human possess these abilities?" _

_"Ah, but that is the question isn't it? How! It is only something we can ask him ourselves. I also know that he does _**not**_ possess the ability to weild a zanpaku-to," said Urahara. "Now, you better get going to dinner, I wouldn't want Isshin to have a fit."_

The black haired shinigami balled her hand in a fist tightly. This person was cunning, evil and powerful which aren't good mixes when enemies are involved.

Rukia ran with a purpose, she ran until she reached Urahara's store. The 'intruder' was watching Ichigo and had been for some months now and it gave Rukia an ill feeling. This had to be dealt with now! If they didn't, it would just give this person more time to develope abilities.

* * *

"...anyway, as I walked up to the donut stand, I noticed there was a new variety! Can you believe it Sado-kun?" exclaimed Orihime excitedly.

Chad, whom was now sick of hearing about donuts and other food, sighed. "Yes, its unbelieveable," he said stoicly.

This comment caused Inoue to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh Sado-kun, you don't seem very interested, why don't you start a conversation you like!" she said, her head dipped to the side with an index finger to her chin in observation, her lips formed in a pout.

The large mexican looked to Inoue and his mouth shaped into a half smile. "How have your studies been going?" he asked, deciding to take the opportunity to _not_ talk about food.

"Good I guess," she thought, however, she hadn't been studying as much as she would have liked.

A lot of things had been on her mind, like colleges she should go to if any, Ichigo and a foreboding feeling she had been getting. A few months ago, she had been looking out her window when she thought she had sensed some sort of odd rieatsu that had come from Ichigo's house. But when Ichigo hadn't mentioned anything about it, she decided not to ask. The rieatsu she had sensed gave her an ill feeling deep in her heart because it felt similar to an Espada, but, it was distorted like the person or thing that she had sensed was all...wrong.

Of course, Orihime had put it down to her sleepiness as she could have been half asleep and dreaming. Maybe that was it.

Chad looked at Orihime as she began to look beyond him as if in a dream, but still awake.

"What about you Sado-kun?" asked the complacent girl, now out of her reverie.

"I believe I will be fine when the exams come around in a few weeks," said Chad, nodding.

"Oh good!" said Orihime with a pleasant smile. "I-oh hello Kurosaki-kun!"

The orange haired woman smiled at the new arrival, causing Chad to stand up fully and turn around to look at the Substitute Shinigami.

"Chad, Inoue. Thanks for the help," said Ichigo, rubbing his messy orange locks with a neutral expression.

Orihime however, was looking around frantically with a questioning expression. "What?" asked Ichigo.

"Where is Kuchiki-san?" she asked, getting up from her sitting position and began to look around the streets below.

"She was meeting me here, guess she hasn't showed yet," said Ichigo with a shrug of his shoulders to show that he didn't really care.

Chad began to take his leave by leaping off the building they were on and landing on the ground below. He waved back at the two in which Ichigo lifted his hand with a lazy wave and Orihime waved a bit more enthusiastically but didn't leave yet.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime noticed that he was in his spiritual form, ready for action. But there was no Rukia to back him up, so she would stay until she got there.

"I'm waiting until Kuchiki-san gets here," she said, hoping he would accept that.

"No, you can go now, I _can_ handle it you know," said Ichigo with a sigh as he began to take a sitting position on the concrete roof.

Inoue pouted cutely and dipped her head to the side trying to get Ichigo to see that she wasn't going to move.

"Fine," said Ichigo looking away. For some reason, that look of hers always got what she wanted. He didn't even think she realised that when she made that face, she looked so...cute?

The thought made him blush so he kept looking in a different direction; anywhere but into her eyes.

Orihime giggled and sat beside him, looking up at the stars. She laid back again to look up into the sky.

"Would you not do that? You don't know what's been where you're laying right now-" began Ichigo, but Orihime pulled his sleeve and suddenly his back slammed into the concrete floor with a 'thud'.

He began to seeth quietly but realised that she wasn't looking at him; she was looking up at the stars with a placid and content look upon her face and he wasn't going to ruin that, so he did what she was doing and looked up into the sky.

"Look, Kurosaki-kun, its a man with a pot!" she exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes trying to make it out, but he couldn't see it.

"I think you're seeing things," he said, and turned his head toward her.

His eyes widened at how close they were lying together and how close their heads were; if Orihime turned her head, they'd almost be...kissing! And that thought made him blush even more than before, his face began to burn up and he turned back to the sky.

Orihime grabbed his hand softly and lifted it up toward the sky where she spotted the stars that formed a shape. "See?"

Ichigo didn't like the close proximity and then when she grabbed his hand like that, it was even more uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, I guess. I can see a pot that is, but I don't see a man," said Ichigo.

Orihime's eyes continued along the sky, her grey orbs shining with the stars reflection. Chocolate orbs focused on her content features and his own expression softened somewhat.

_What would it be like to...what am I thinking?_ he thought, his eyes still focused on Orihime's face his expression still placid and then something in the distance caught his attention.

His body shot up quickly and he stood on his feet with a blush. "Rukia, you're-"

"Just on time," smirked Rukia. "Having fun? I can go if you want..."

"N-no, its all good," said Ichigo with a scowl directed at his best friend.

Orihime got up from her lying position and smiled widely at her friend. "Hello Kuchiki-san, we were just passing the time by star gazing, isn't that great? Did you want to do it too with me?" asked Orihime innocently.

Rukia smiled at her innocent friend and shook her head once. "No, I'm fine thanks, it seems like you two were having great fun by yourselves _star gazing_ or at least, that's what you're calling _it_ these days," said Rukia with a sly smile.

Orihime was confused by Rukia's tone, and was unsure at what she was getting at. The orange haired woman frowned in confusion, her hands clasped behind her back, making her breasts stick out even more. "What do you mean?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Well, when a man and a woman get to-" began Rukia, but a large hand slammed over her mouth and stopped her explanation suddenly.

"Nothing Inoue, you better get home now, its late," said Ichigo with an awkward smile, his hand over Rukia's mouth. "Go on."

Orihime nodded with a smile. "Sure Kurosaki-kun, see you tomorrow. Bye Kuchiki-san!"

The black haired shinigami watched the pretty girl leave and shoved Ichigo's hand away from her face. "What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed loudly, smacking Ichigo upside the head.

"Ow!" yelled Ichigo, rubbing his head profusely with an angry scowl.

_And now he's back to being...Ichigo,_ thought Rukia with a knowing smile.

Rukia, whom was in her gigai form, touched her zanpaku-to while looking out at the small town of Karakura but her smile didn't fade. Ichigo watched his best friend with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he blurted out, looking away from her face. Why was she smiling like that?

"Ichigo, I think you need to come to terms with your feelings," said Rukia. "Because one day, it will get you killed trying to protect that girl."

Chocolate orbs widened with surprise at her words. _What the hell is she going on about?_ he thought with a frown.

"I-" he began, but found that he could only feel pain in his stomach from a quick punch that Rukia gave him in response to what was going to be denial of her comment. "-damn it, you bitch, what was that for?"

And although the words he spoke would sound callous and rude to a by-stander, it was their way of bonding and sharing thoughts and feelings with each other. Ichigo was bent over a bit, holding his stomach with another deep scowl and Rukia looked up at him with a serious look; pointing her index finger at his face.

"You are a baka! I'm talking about going to hell and back to save her, I'm talking about bashing guys up for looking at Orihime, I'm talking about you not focusing because your eyes are not on the prize, they're on _her._ You have to admit your feelings for her, if you don't, you won't be focused," exclaimed Rukia madly.

She hated how he was so stubborn and wouldn't just be open about things...he was such a _male_. It was sexist, but it was true.

Ichigo however, didn't look at her, he didn't know what she was saying! He didn't have _feelings_ for Orihime, did he? No, it was just that he got so mad when guys eyed her like a piece of meat and hated that if he didn't watch her that she would get hurt, whether it be by solid objects or Hollows. It was different for Rukia, she could protect herself and was more confident and capable. Orihime was too kind and caring for others and would get herself hurt before others. That was all, wasn't it? It wasn't the fact that he would get all embarrassed when they touched or when they were in close proximity or that he got insanely jealous by those men who eyed her with a look he couldn't even say in his head. He always hid it well, what with all the situations they'd been in from the time he got his zanpaku-to when Rukia saved his family to now, and through that time he had put his feelings away so that he could protect everyone he cared about; even people he didn't like. He had put his future aside and what he wanted didn't matter.

He wouldn't admit it, no, he wouldn't. But when he looked to Rukia, he knew he couldn't hide it.

"Rukia..." began Ichigo, but was interrupted by the sound of a Hollow. His eyes turned toward the sound.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say it to me. I already know," smiled Rukia, placing her hand on his forearm with understanding. "Go, I'm right behind you."

* * *

A figure dressed in a black hooded trench coat looked above him with a frown. His long brown hair tied in a pony tail, his masculine middle aged facial features set in a observing expression. He was well built and stood at about 6 foot.

A Hollow had appeared again. Was it him? Was he drawing them near?

It would take time, maybe not minutes or hours or days or even months; it was possible it could take years for him to work out his powers and weaknesses. Although he had been alive for longer than an average human and while he watched his love ones die from old age, he realised he wasn't normal, but until now, it hadn't occurred to him that he wanted more power.

He had travelled through gates by accident to some world he never knew existed. He only knew it was different because he looked around the place to find that it wasn't as 'updated' as this world. It was a place consisting of several villages all in the same piece of land which seemed to be full of poverty and they were all spirits. Beyond that place was a white tower and several white buildings with people walking around in black kimono's with swords.

He shook his head as he watched the young man with orange hair slay the Hollow. He only knew it was called a Hollow because he had over heard a lot of conversations over his time of being alone, both in this world and the other world he didn't know the name of. He continued to watch the man as he began to converse with the woman with black hair. They both wore the same uniforms as those located in the other world, that's what had drawn him to this boy. He'd been watching him for a long, long time. He knew his friends, his family and those who were more than just friends or family for instance, the woman with the orange hair - the one people referred to as 'Inoue' or Orihime. Or even the woman with the black hair whom the boy was conversing with now.

If he was going to have a chance at stealing the boy's powers, he would have to keep both of them in mind.

He wanted to meet him, this man with the orange hair. He knew only some of his abilities at the moment, he would need a lot of time to work it out, but when he did, that boy would die.

He was going to die a painful death, but not before killing those he cared about in the most horrid way imaginable.

_What was his name? _he thought. _That's right, Ichigo. Ichigo, you are going to know the most horrible pain ever created. To lose your loved ones, the ones that you care most about. I will figure it out, and when I do, they will die. And then I will take what I deserve._

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it. Next will be the dance, but don't worry, it won't last long! One more chapter, then a time skip will occur. Please read and review._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
